This invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved apparatus for transferring flat articles, such as can lids from one or more can lid feeder mechanisms into other stages of the can-forming operation in a highly automated but simplified manner.
The transfer of can lids throughout the manufacturing line has become increasingly automated requiring close coordination between the delivery of lids from one or more downstacker mechanisms to a plurality of discharge stations. For example, it is desirable to be able to supply as many as 4400 lids per minute to one or more discharge lanes in a completely automated operation while occupying a minimum of space.
Downstacker mechanisms are commercially available which are capable of delivering lids from one or more chutes onto a starwheel for advancement into an end liner apparatus, for example, as set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,629 to McConnellogue et al. However, it is equally important to provide for positive advancement and discharge of the ends or lids from the downstacker into a plurality of lanes or discharge chutes in such a way as to meet the ever-increasing demand for ends from various downstream equipment in addition to the end liner apparatus.
Of the systems that have been devised in the past, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,675 to H. Rees employs intermeshing starwheels for advancing lids or ends to one or more lanes with the aid of a lift plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,636 to H. Mihara et al discloses a can end feeding apparatus for advancing ends from a starwheel onto can bodies filled with liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,314 to E. S. Partyka is directed to a lane balancer having intermeshing starwheels to receive can ends from a screw mechanism including a primary discharge lane through which the bulk of the ends will pass from each starwheel and a secondary lane for receiving surplus ends; a vacuum plenum is used to aid in guiding the ends. Other patents of interest in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,522 to C. N. Bergmann; 3,977,358 to A. Stroobants; 4,326,624 to N. Ewertowski et al; 4,391,372 to F. L. Calhoun, 4,848,060 to C. S. Kubis et al, 4,874,076 to H. Kaplan et al and 5,133,636 to R. E. Hunt et al.